1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions of carbide-containing and oxycarbide-containing nanorods, carbon nanotubes including carbide and/or oxycarbide compounds, rigid porous structures including these compositions, and methods of making and using the same. More specifically, the invention relates to rigid three dimensional structures comprising carbide and/or oxycarbide-containing nanorods or carbon nanotubes bearing carbides and oxycarbides, having high surface areas and porosities, low bulk densities, substantially no micropores and increased crush strengths. The invention also relates to using the modified compositions and the rigid porous structures including these compositions as catalysts and catalyst supports, in heterogeneous catalytic reactions frequently encountered in petrochemical and refining processes.
The invention also relates to modified, e.g., acidified, compositions of carbide-containing and oxycarbide-containing nanorods, carbon nanotubes including carbide and/or oxycarbide compounds, rigid porous structures including these compositions, and methods of making and using the same. More specifically, the invention relates to modified rigid three dimensional structures comprising carbide and/or oxycarbide-containing nanorods or carbon nanotubes bearing carbides and oxycarbides, having high surface areas and porosities, low bulk densities, substantially no micropores and increased crush strengths. The invention also relates to using the modified compositions and the rigid porous structures including these compositions as catalysts and catalyst supports, in heterogeneous catalytic reactions frequently encountered in petrochemical and refining processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heterogeneous catalytic reactions are widely used in chemical processes in the petroleum, petrochemical and chemical industries. Such reactions are commonly performed with the reactant(s) and product(s) in the fluid phase and the catalyst in the solid phase. In heterogeneous catalytic reactions, the reaction occurs at the interface between the phases, i.e., the interface between the fluid phase of the reactant(s) and product(s) and the solid phase of the supported catalyst. Hence, the properties of the surface of a heterogeneous supported catalyst are important factors in the effective use of the catalyst. Specifically, the surface area of the active catalyst, as supported, and the accessibility of that surface area to reactant adsorption and product desorption are important. These factors affect the activity of the catalyst, i.e., the rate of conversion of reactants to products. The chemical purity of the catalyst and the catalyst support have an important effect on the selectivity of the catalyst, i.e., the degree to which the catalyst produces one product from among several products and the life of the catalyst.
Generally catalytic activity is proportional to catalyst surface area. Therefore, a high specific area is desirable. However, the surface area should be accessible to reactants and products as well as to heat flow. The chemisorption of a reactant by a catalyst surface is preceded by the diffusion of that reactant through the internal structure of the catalyst.
Since the active catalyst compounds are often supported on the internal structure of a support, the accessibility of the internal structure of a support material to reactant(s), product(s) and heat flow is important. Accessibility is measured by porosity and pore size distribution. Activated carbons and charcoals used as catalyst supports may have surface areas of about a thousand square meters per gram and porosities of less than 1 ml/gm. However, much of this surface area and porosity, as much as 50%, and often more, is associated with micropores, i.e., pores with pore diameters of 2 nm or less. These pores can be inaccessible because of diffusion limitations. They are easily plugged and thereby deactivated. Thus, high porosity material where the pores are mainly in the mesopore region, i.e., greater than 2 nm or macropore region, i.e., greater than 50 nm, ranges are most desirable.
It is also important that self-supported catalysts and supported catalysts not fracture or attrit during use because such fragments may become entrained in the reaction stream and must then be separated from the reaction mixture. The cost of replacing attritted catalyst, the cost of separating it from the reaction mixture and the risk of contaminating the product are all burdens upon the process. In slurry phase, e.g. where the solid supported catalyst is filtered from the process stream and recycled to the reaction zone, the fines may plug the filters and disrupt the process. It is also important that a catalyst, at the very least, minimize its contribution to the chemical contamination of reactant(s) and product(s). In the case of a catalyst support, this is even more important since the support is a potential source of contamination both to the catalyst it supports and to the chemical process. Further, some catalysts are particularly sensitive to contamination that can either promote unwanted competing reactions, i.e., affect its selectivity, or render the catalyst ineffective, i.e., “poison” it. For example, charcoal and commercial graphites or carbons made from petroleum residues usually contain trace amounts of sulfur or nitrogen as well as metals common to biological systems and may be undesirable for that reason.
Traditionally, noble metal catalysts, such as platinum and ruthenium, have been used as catalysts in heterogeneous reactions. Because of the expense associated with the noble metal catalysts, many workers have sought to achieve a “poor man's platinum” through the use of metal carbides. To control the catalytic activity of metal carbides, 2 important factors need to be realized. First, the carbide particles need to have nanoscale dimensions in order to possess enough surface area. Second, the catalyst may need to undergo surface modifications to enhance the catalyst's ability to obtain special selectivity.
Since the 1970s carbon nanofibers or nanotubes have been identified as materials of interest for use as catalysts and catalyst supports. Carbon nanotubes exist in a variety of forms and have been prepared through the catalytic decomposition of various carbon-containing gases at metal surfaces. Nanofibers such as fibrils, bucky tubes and nanotubes are distinguishable from continuous carbon fibers commercially available as reinforcement materials. In contrast to nanofibers, which have, desirably large, but unavoidably finite aspect ratios, continuous carbon fibers have aspect ratios (L/D) of at least 104 and often 106 or more. The diameter of continuous fibers is also far larger than that of nanofibers, being always greater than 1 μm and typically 5 μm to 7 μm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,466 to Ledoux et al. discloses a process for isomerizing straight chain hydrocarbons having at least 7 carbon atoms using catalysts which include molybdenum compounds whose active surface consists of molybdenum carbide which is partially oxidized to form one or more oxycarbides. Ledoux et al. disclose several ways of obtaining an oxycarbide phase on molybdenum carbide. These methods require the formation of molybdenum carbides by reacting gaseous compounds of molybdenum metal with charcoal at temperatures between 900° C. and 1400° C. These are energy intensive processes. Moreover, the resulting molybdenum carbides have many drawbacks similar to catalysts prepared with charcoal. For example, much of the surface area and porosity of the catalysts is associated with micropores and as such these catalysts are easily plugged and thereby deactivated.
While activated charcoals and other materials have been used as catalysts and catalyst supports, none have heretofore had all of the requisite qualities of high surface area, porosity, pore size distribution, resistance to attrition and purity for the conduct of a variety of selected petrochemical and refining processes. Although many of these materials have high surface area, much of the surface area is in the form of inaccessible micropores.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a family of carbide-containing and oxycarbide containing catalysts that have highly accessible surface area, high porosity, and attrition resistance, and which are substantially micropore free, highly active, highly selective and are capable of extended use with no significant deactivation.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide new methods for forming carbide catalyst compositions from solid phase synthesis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a composition including a multiplicity of oxycarbide nanorods having predominately diameters between 2.0 nm and 100 nm.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide another composition including a multiplicity of carbide nanorods comprising oxycarbides.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide another composition including a multiplicity of carbon nanotubes which have predominantly diameters between 2.0 nm and 100 nm, which nanotubes comprise carbides and optionally also oxycarbides.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide another composition including a multiplicity of carbon nanotubes having a carbide portion and optionally an oxycarbide portion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide rigid porous structures which comprise compositions including a multiplicity of oxycarbide nanorods or a multiplicity of carbide nanorods with or without oxycarbides.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide compositions of matter which comprise three-dimensional rigid porous structures including oxycarbide nanorods, carbide nanorods, carbide nanorods comprising oxycarbides, or carbon nanotubes comprising a carbide portion and optionally an oxycarbide portion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods for the preparation of and using the rigid porous structures described above.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide improved catalysts, catalyst supports and other compositions of industrial value based on composition including a multiplicity of carbide nanorods, oxycarbide nanorods and/or carbon nanotubes comprising carbides and oxycarbides.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide improved catalysts, catalyst supports and other compositions of industrial value based on three-dimensional rigid carbide and/or oxycarbide porous structures of the invention.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved catalytic systems, improved catalyst supports and supported catalysts for heterogenous catalytic reactions for use in chemical processes in the petroleum, petrochemical and chemical industries.
It is a further object of the invention to provide improved methods for preparing catalytic systems and supported catalysts.
It is another object of the invention to improve the economics and reliability of making and using catalytic systems and supported catalysts.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide improved, substantially pure, rigid carbide catalyst support of high porosity, activity, selectivity, purity and resistance to attrition.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of modifying the surface of a carbide-containing or oxycarbide-containing catalyst and/or a carbide-containing or oxycarbide-containing catalyst support to improve its properties.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a method of modifying the surface of a carbide-containing or oxycarbide-containing catalyst and/or a carbide-containing or oxycarbide-containing catalyst support to improve its selectivity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of modifying the surface of a carbide-containing or oxycarbide-containing catalyst and/or a carbide-containing or oxycarbide-containing catalyst support to improve its selectivity in hydrocarbon skeletal isomerizations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such catalyst compositions and/or catalyst supports having modified surfaces.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such catalyst compositions and/or catalyst supports having surfaces modified to improve reaction selectivity.
It is yet another and further object of the present invention to provide such catalyst compositions and/or a catalyst supports having surfaces modified to improve reaction selectivity in hydrocarbon skeletal isomerizations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a composition of a catalyst and/or a catalyst support that has had its surface modified.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composition of a catalyst and/or a catalyst support that has had its surface modified to improve its selectivity.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in or will be apparent from the following description and drawings.